


Dare

by NorthernSerpent



Series: Falice: From A to Z [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drinking Games, F/M, St. Patrick's Day, Swearing, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSerpent/pseuds/NorthernSerpent
Summary: Highschool parents. A St Patrick's Day party at Hog Eye's.





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I've written and re-written this one and I'm still not entirely happy with it. Oh well.

A dozen set of snake eyes turned at the sound of the creaky screen door and glared at the latecomers.

“Glad you could join us, FP,” Penny Peabody called from her spot on the couch. Her legs were tucked in to her chest and a green feather boa was draped around her neck. She cocked her head to the side, feigning deep thought. “But I thought this was supposed to be _Serpents Only_?”

Next to FP, his reluctant guest, Fred Andrews took a step back. “I told you this was a bad idea, FP.”

FP put his hand out, stopping his friend in his tracks. Fred was the best person FP knew and if anybody needed a night out, it was Fred god damn it. Between his girlfriend dumping him and Mr Andrew's mysterious doctor appointments, it was as if the universe was taking a nice big dump all over him. It wasn't like FP could help him with missed assignments because somehow Fred was still doing better in all their classes. And it wasn't like he was going to bake him cookies, though he did offer to supply him with special brownies if he was ever in need.

So FP did what he could and invited – nay dragged – Fred out for St Patrick's Day in the Southside. After all, it was about the small things, wasn't it?

“He's Serpent adjacent,” FP narrowed his eyes at Penny, a silent challenge to anybody else who dare oppose him.

A few new bodies exited the kitchen, red solo cups in hand and totally unaware of the tension they just walked in on.

“Fred!” exclaimed an all too familiar voice. “I didn't know you were coming!”

“Alice?” Fred was shocked, but probably relieved. It was always nice to know more than one person at a party. “Funny seeing you here.”

Alice's presence in Hog Eye's living room caught FP off guard. She had been making fewer and fewer appearances and Serpent events, and green beer was never really her thing. (A long time ago she had confessed that she only really liked the hard stuff, otherwise what was the point?) Apparently she had traded in her new pink lip-glosses and high collared blouses for her old jacket and clover-shaped glasses.

Alice crossed the room in a few short strides and wrapped an arm around his waist and turned to the confused Serpents. FP briefly wondered how much she had already had to drink or if she was just putting on a show. He wouldn't put it past her. “Guys, Fred here is honestly the best. And if you ask me, he was always too good for that --"

FP took that as his cue and pulled Alice away from Fred before she said anything that might set him off. The other Serpents went back to their business, totally ignoring Fred now that he had the endorsement of at least two of them.

“I thought you'd be out with your boyfriend getting drunk on $300 wine,” FP said bluntly. The last time he had a proper conversation with Alice was when he was testing out the waters to ask her to the Valentine's Day dance and she told him she was already going with Hal Cooper.

_Hal. Cooper._

Alice smirked which infuriated him even more. That was not the reaction he was going for.

“Jokes on you, I don't have a boyfriend.”

She turned back to Fred and ushered him to the kitchen. “Have Hog Eye make you a drink. He has a gift.”

 

* * *

 

After several Hog Eye specials, pints of green beer, and a few rounds of drinking games, the night devolved into truth or dare. By then, it was somewhere between late night and early morning and only half a dozen party-goers remained in the circle – Fred, Alice, FP, Hog Eye, Penny, and Mustang whose pupils were the size of the moon.

FP hadn't realized how much he had until he stood and felt his sea-legs on the way to the bathroom.

In the first round, FP had learned that Hog Eye was saving himself for marriage, and Mustang was super conflicted about his sexuality.

He asked Alice why she had gone to the dance with Hal.

She shrugged. “He asked.”

It was so simple and yet it his him like a pile of bricks. He thought back to their previous interactions and he had never once indicated that he was interested in her. How was she supposed to know? He never actually asked her to the dance. He just assumed she didn't want to go.

Still spinning from his epiphany, FP decided to choose dare. And evil smile crossed Fred's face and FP was stuck drinking a disgusting cocktail of Fred's creation.

Penny's the once to turn the game from relatively innocent to incredibly sexual. She pointed to FP, an evil glint in her glassy eyes. “FP! Truth or dare?”

Knowing Penny, if he chose truth she would dig up some deep childhood trauma to use as leverage.

“Dare.”

She smiled widely. “I dare you to take off an article of clothing for each time you've masturbated this week.”

Immediately, the boys started cheering like bulldogs, and Alice was across from him, doubled-over in her seat red with laughter. Fred's mystery cocktail made FP susceptible to peer pressure. He sighed and pulled his shoelaces.

Cheers erupted around the room. Fred's jaw was to the floor.

He slipped of his shoes and socks, followed by his Serpent jacket. He undid his belt and slipped it over his armrest.

And right when everybody thought it was over, he pulled off his t-shirt and tossed it under his chair. Across from him, Alice had stopped laughing and when he caught her eye, they seemed darker than usual.

In the course of the next half hour, more clothing was shed. More kinks were discovered. Penny seductively ate a banana and it was honestly a bit disturbing.

“Alice, truth or dare?” Penny asked.

“Dare.”

Penny held an empty bottle in her hand, a finger running around the rim. “I'm going to spin this bottle and you have to make out with whoever it lands on.”

Of course it landed on FP.

His mouth was agape, as he tried to process what was happening. The room was egging her on. Alice stood and crossed the circle, making her way to him. She put her lags around him and straddled him on his wooden seat. She gently placed both hands on his face.

“This okay?” she asked softly.

FP gulps and nodded.

Her lips come down to meet his and at first it's weird and awkward knowing that everybody was watching. She shifted in his lap, but his hand kept her hips firmly in place. That simple action spurred her on, and made her forget about their audience. She looped her arms around his neck, trying to bring his bare chest closer to her.

They didn't notice the cheering had stopped giving way to a stunned silence.

“What the fuck is happening?” Hog Eye asked finally breaking the silence.

“You can stop now!” Penny yelled, to no avail.

Mustang started throwing old candy wrappers are them. “Get a room.”

Alice and FP finally broke apart, matching grins that were equal parts sheepish and confused.

“Sorry,” Alice said as she untangled herself from him. “Got carried away.”

Penny rolled her eyes. “Whatever, next time get a room.”

Weeks later, when there was a next time, they did.

 


End file.
